Non-lethal hand grenades have been used for many years for riot control and the like. Riot shotguns have been used to launch non-lethal hand grenades. In one version, a cup-type launcher is attached to the muzzle of the shotgun. A regular hand grenade is inserted into the cup launcher, after having first removed the safety pin. The cup holds the safety lever in place until launched. A blank cartridge is fired from the rifle chamber to propel the grenade to the target.
In another version, live ammunition is used to launch the hand grenade. For example, the French Vivien and Bessières shoot-through grenade (VB grenade) has a hole through the middle for a standard bullet to penetrate. Expanding gases from the bullet launch the grenade, and the grenade explodes after a time delay.
The above are examples of converting a hand grenade into a rifle grenade (“rifle grenade” means a grenade launched by a rifle or other weapon).
The patent literature has further examples of combination hand and rifle grenades.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,309,280 (filed December 1918) describes a grenade, which can be used either as a hand grenade or, if desired, as a rifle grenade or mortar bomb. The grenade has two different fuses at opposite ends of the grenade. One fuse is actuated by hand prior to throwing. The other fuse responds to suitable primers, that is, the fuse functions from the explosive force of the cartridge powder from a cartridge fired by the rifle. Both fuses extend inwardly to a common ignitor; the ignitor is arranged to function with either fuse, depending upon the initiating act of the mechanism at either end.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,448,436 (filed October 1919) describes a combination hand and rifle grenade. When used as a hand grenade, the thrower removes a safety pin, which permits a spring-loaded striker to strike a primer to ignite a fuse. When used as a rifle grenade, a bullet (live ammunition) enters a central tube in the grenade. The bullet temporarily blocks the exit of the tube, thereby causing gases formed from the powder charge of the cartridge to accumulate in a chamber in the grenade. The built-up pressure of the accumulated gases propel the grenade outwards. As the bullet passes out of the tube it moves a striker against a primer to ignite the fuse.